<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blue Ballin' Vengeance is callin' by Ace_fujoshi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997795">Blue Ballin' Vengeance is callin'</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_fujoshi/pseuds/Ace_fujoshi'>Ace_fujoshi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett, Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:23:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_fujoshi/pseuds/Ace_fujoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley had enough!<br/>Deciding to go to the source of his frustrations and take his Vengeance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HI, Allie here!<br/>This is my first attempt at a crossover multi chapter/ fan fic. I apologize that the chapters are kind of short. I'm planning on there be fourteen chapters In total and I'm going to try to upload them every Friday, unless work makes me exhausted.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aziraphale moaned leaning forward to grasp the sheets. As Crowley dug his fingers tightly into Aziraphale’s thighs as he picked up the pace, thrusting faster and faster.</p><p> </p><p>“Crowley, I’m close.” Aziraphale moaned as he pushed himself up off the sheets to meet Crowley’s thrusts.</p><p> </p><p>“Me too angel.” Crowley grunted as he pulled Aziraphale in for a kiss, both closing their eyes melting into it, the moment was perfect. So perfect that they got lost in it, so lost that they did not hear the flapping of wings entering the room.  As a black-haired angel with teared filled blue eyes stood before them.</p><p>Unaware of his presence, till the angel cried out “Dean, broke up with me!”</p><p> </p><p>Their eyes flew open, landing on the angel standing in front of them. Aziraphale did not waste a second, pushing Crowley off with such a force that his body indented the wall.  Crowley slid down the wall, somewhere in between his clothes were miracled back on.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale got up from the bed his clothes miracled back on, as he pulled the angel in for a hug. “Castiel, it's okay my boy.”</p><p> </p><p>Pulling away from the hug, he used his sleeve to wipe the tears from Castiel's eyes “What do you say we get some cocoa, sit and have a chat.” He said smiling sincerely at Castiel leading him out of the room. </p><p> </p><p>Leaving an extremely frustrated and flustered Crowley on the ground. Dammit! He groaned annoyed because this was not the first time this has happened oh no! This has happened so many times since they have met Castiel. That if he had a nickel for every time Castiel barged into their bedroom complaining about this Dean, He would be rich. But this was reality and he had no extra nickels in his pockets. What he did have however was a major case of blue balls, that are feeling very neglected.</p><p> </p><p>I cannot stand for this he thought getting up in a huff, making his way to the living room to tell Castiel off. The rage inside him building up like a ticking time bomb. Getting closer to the living room he was getting ready to explode. Until he heard Castiel's sobs and stuttering voice filling his ears as he stopped frozen in place just outside of the living room.</p><p> </p><p>“Dean said that even though our relationship meant a lot, it was becoming too much of a hassle to keep it a secret from Sam and that we should forget about it, move on and become friends again.”      </p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale hushed Castiel who started sobbing again rubbing small circles on his back. “It’s okay Castiel my boy he doesn’t deserve you and you do not need him.”</p><p> </p><p>Castiel looked into Aziraphale eyes, tears rolling down his face “But I do need him Aziraphale, I love him so much and if he doesn’t need me anymore what good am I, I’m just useless.” Castiel broke down, sobbing uncontrollably.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale looked at the angel not knowing what to do or say to make it better.  He Pulled Castiel in for a hug, holding him tightly as he sobbed into Aziraphale shoulder. Aziraphale’s heart was breaking for his friend. Crowley, who was still outside the room, could feel it, as the anger he had for Castiel disappeared.  For he realized that Castiel was not the problem, it was this bloody Dean Winchester git, who was responsible for Castiel interrupting his and Aziraphale’s intimate moments; causing poor Crowley junior and his two boys to suffer.</p><p> </p><p>  “Mark my words, Dean Winchester you shall pay.” Stepping away from the living room quietly, heading out of the door leaving without a word.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time for Crowley to meet the boys, As he makes his Descent to Lebanon Kansas to gather information on the man that caused his balls to become blue.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arriving at Aziraphale bookstore he headed inside. Entering the main room he lifted the carpet tossing it aside as it landed on top of some shelves. On the floor hidden under the carpet was a portal, that used to have a direct link to heaven a stairway if you will. It had been disconnected from heaven due to them stopping Armageddon. Somehow instead of it completely shutting down it had malfunctioned, connecting directly to Castiel’s world.</p><p> </p><p> Snapping his fingers, the portal lit up and Crowley hesitated to step on thinking that he should at least leave a note. Snapping his fingers he brought Aziraphale’s favorite book into his hands placing a bookmark with a note written on it in the pages. Placing it gently on the ground he stepped onto the portal landing in Lebanon Kansas. </p><p> </p><p>Standing in front of the famous bunker that he had heard so much about heading inside the first thing he had planned on doing was observing this Dean. Turning himself invincible he headed through the front door closing it behind him, venturing down a flight of stairs. Entering a giant room with a map-like table, glancing further into the room he saw a library. Which had him think of a certain beautiful angel that he had left at his apartment and how he would like to wrap this up sooner than later so he can head home.</p><p> </p><p>Exploring further he heard laptop keys clicking, following it led him to the kitchen. Walking in he saw a very tall man sitting at the table on his laptop browsing the web while enjoying a cup of coffee. From what he could tell from the few stories he heard this was not Dean, this was his younger brother Sam.  So, he decided to wait in the corner of the room knowing that he would show sooner than later.  as a man with sandy blonde hair with green eyes dressed in a t-shirt, boxers, and a housecoat.</p><p> </p><p>Sam looked up from his computer to greet the man “Good morning, Dean.”</p><p> </p><p> Dean responded with a grunt, as he headed towards the coffee machine, pouring a cup of coffee. Then taking a seat across from the taller man, taking a sip from his coffee letting out a sigh. </p><p> </p><p>Sam stared at Dean, giving him a couple of minutes before speaking to him.” So, Dean have you heard from Cas in a while.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean shifted uncomfortably in his chair before answering with a grunt “Nope.” Lifting his coffee cup taking another sip.</p><p>Sam eyed his brother suspiciously “Well, did he say anything to you before he left.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean rolled his eyes, slamming down his coffee mug “No, Sam he didn’t say anything, he just left, the guy does that.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam, put his hands up in defeat. “Okay jeez, no need to be so cranky. I was just worried about the guy.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean rolled his eyes “So did you find us a case or were you sending in your miss America application.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam glared irritably at Dean, rolling his eyes as he looked back at his computer screen. “Yes, I found a case not far from here in Witcha, Kansas.  Were a man was murdered ripped to shreds, from what the authorities could tell was from a wild animal attack.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, a werewolf attack then? Dean asked suggestively, taking another drink of his coffee.</p><p> </p><p>“That would be the case if the victim wasn’t reported to be acting very strange before his death saying he was hearing and seeing a black dog, which would point in the direction of a demon deal. Sam replied.</p><p> </p><p>“And when there’s one deal there’s more,” Dean added.</p><p> </p><p>“Then we better hit the road,” Sam said closing his computer.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I’ll go get ready, meet you at the car in a few,” Dean spoke getting up heading out of the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Sam stood up “Oh? and Dean.” Sam yelled, hoping his brother was not too far out of earshot.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Dean yelled, as he stuck his head back into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p> “Maybe, give Crowley a call and see if this is one of his, I mean may as well see if the king of hell sent his dogs to collect,” Sam asked.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley raised his eyebrows at this, as the mention of this other Crowley had him very intrigued. Turning his attention back to the brothers.</p><p> </p><p>Dean rolled his eyes “Fine” he replied heading out of the room again.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley waited for the brothers to gather their things and head to the car. Which Crowley had to admit was a sweet ride.</p><p> </p><p>As he headed off to meet this other man named Crowley who was a king of hell and from the sound of it BFF’S With Dean. This would be the perfect opportunity to gather information, Hoping the information to find the best way to torment Dean. This will be fun he thought slamming the door of the bunker behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time to check in on Aziraphale.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, its Allie <br/>its a very short chapter I'm sorry. I'm currently working on 2 other fic's that will be longer. I'm not gonna lie not sure what I'm  doing lol . I hope you enjoy though &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meanwhile back in Crowley’s apartment, Aziraphale was tucking in an emotionally exhausted and passed out Castiel in the bed, quietly walking out and shutting the guest bedroom. As he made his way back to master bedroom to check on Crowley, who has been very quiet all day.</p><p>Opening the door, he was greeted to the sight of a pitch-black room. Calling out for Crowley as he flipped on the lights. Aziraphale saw that everything was as he left it this afternoon, the only thing that was missing was the man himself Crowley. </p><p>Letting out a sigh knowing that Crowley probably left to have some time to himself which he understood, but still, he should have said something or at least left a note. Because as much as Castiel needed Aziraphale to be there for him, he needed Crowley to be there for him just as much. </p><p>Cause when he listened to Castiel it brought back so many memories of his unrequited and forbidden love with Crowley.  How he had to live 6000+ years, by a man that he has been in love with since the garden of Eden. How he needed to push down these feelings and pretend that they did not exist. Out of fear that if the other angels found out or better yet Crowley. Living in fear that the demon would be disgusted and never want to see him again. Crowley knows all this, he knows how Aziraphale gets. So, when he came back to be greeted to an empty room, with no goodbye, no note Aziraphale’s sadness turned into annoyance real quick. </p><p>Fine he thought if Crowley was going to be like that he was not going to be the one to send him a call or text to come home he could forget it. Aziraphale Miracled on a pair of pajamas, climbing onto his bed he clapped his hands the lights shutting off rolling over he slowly drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Part Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two Crowley's, is there anything left to say....</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, I'm back! I was currently going though some stuff, like confidence issues when it comes to my work. i planning on pushing threw and trying my best to improve. I'm in the middle of writing 2 new fic they should be up soon.  Allie out peace ..</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crowley arrived in hell taking sometime to walk threw it explore it seeing it for himself he was kind of disappointed. he heard so many stories about the horrors of this world from Castiel he thought that hell would at least match the terrors but instead it was as terrifying as a dentist's office. At least the hell back home put an effort into being extra hellish.</p><p> Bored of looking around out of curiosity he continued searching for this other Crowley. Wondering around for what felt like hours he finally found what he was looking for as he glanced down an exceptionally long hallway was an enormous black door. Behind the door, he felt a strong presence that paled in comparison to the murderous one he ran into earlier. He figured that this is the second strongest presence here this much be the one he was looking for. Flinging open the door and walking through them without a care in the world announcing his presence with a thunderous voice “Oye! Id like to speak to the one they call Crowley”. </p><p>A short man dressed in a suit with short black hair stood up from his throne looking extremely outraged.</p><p>“Who, the hell do you think you are barging in and interrupting the king of hell during business hours.” He demanded angrily. </p><p>The demons surrounding Crowley looked around at the intruder, then at each other till they heard the roar from Crowley behind them causing them to flinch.</p><p>“What are you imbeciles, just standing around forget him.” Crowley’s voice thundered. </p><p>The demons terrified of what Crowley would do if they wasted one more second, lunged at the intruder.</p><p>Crowley found all this adorable, watching as they all lunged at him, he stood there unmoving not even flinching. As he raised his hand snapping his fingers and turning the ten demons into mice. </p><p>Making Crowley’s smug face turn to a face full of terror. </p><p>As the intruder spoke. “The names Crowley.” Stepping closer towards him “and for who the hell I think I am not of importance as you couldn’t even begin to understand. For those demons that you have under your command, are mere children and you my dear Fergus, are just a wee little boy. Now, how about we sit down and have a nice chat.”</p><p> Miracling himself an even bigger and fancier throne than the one Crowley had. Caused the other Crowley to the other stumble back into his chair out of fear. As Crowley sat down on the throne crossing his leg, removing his glasses and revealing his snake-like eyes tilting his head a big wide smirk appearing on his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Part Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>checking in on Aziraphle and Castiel, very short chapter</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aziraphale woke up reaching out to pat Crowley’s side of the bed. Hoping he would be home by now ready to pull me into his arms tell me he is sorry, and that he loves me. Instead, he was greeted to Crowley's side of the bed empty cold, and unused. </p><p>Tears welled up in his eyes, as pulled himself up to sit on the bed. Taking a deep breath, he rubbed his eyes tears filling them. Pushing himself off the bed, he made his way to the kitchen, he is pulling out a half-eaten devil food cake from the fridge and grabbing a fork. Walking over to the living room he plopped himself onto the couch unwrapping the cake and beginning to eat it. </p><p>Taking another forkful of cake, he scooped it into his mouth, tears began to roll down his face. A very confused and concerned Castiel busted into the room not sure how to approach his friend.   </p><p>Aziraphale looked up noticing Castiel's presence in the room, quickly brought up his sleeve wiping the tears from his eyes. “Sorry, Castiel did I wake you?”   Aziraphale asked sniffling. </p><p>“No, you didn’t Castiel responded sitting down next to him on the couch.  “Are you okay?” Castiel asked tilting his head.   </p><p>“I’m fine, it’s just Crowley left yesterday without a word and he didn’t come home tonight either.” Aziraphale sniffled tearing up again. </p><p>Castiel gently patted him on the back “it’s okay I’m sure he’ll be home soon.” </p><p>Aziraphale looked down taking another bite of cake, as a tear rolled down his face. </p><p>Castiel intertwined his hands on his lap looking down at the ground, as they sat in silence.  Till Castiel stood abruptly up breaking the silence “Maybe it's best if I head home.”   Taking a step away from the couch, he was stopped by Aziraphale’s hand grasping his sleeve.</p><p>Looking over at Aziraphale who had a broken smile on his face as he spoke “No it's fine Castiel, stay as long as you need. Cause your right Crowley will be back in no time.” As he motioned for Castiel to sit down again. “let’s watch some telly and order some comfort food, we both could use a treat to cheer our self-up.”  Ordering pizza and flipping on Netflix deciding to watch this show called “Broad Church” the main character on the show Aziraphale had a big crush on.  As they got lost in the series Aziraphale wished more than anything Crowley would be home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Part Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>let the games begin, finally Crowley sets his plans for revenge in motion, using a more creative take to make Dean pay!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, its Allie. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others. I've been in kinda of funky mood lately,work has been very stressfully and I haven't been much of a mood to write. I'm pushing threw that and should have some new stuff soon. I have chapter 7 all ready to go ill try to post it this evening when i get home from work. Also thanks so much for the comments and the kudos so far on my stuff it means a lot and makes my day so much brighter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crowley got a fair bit of information on Dean; his likes,  dislikes and what makes him tick. He had enough information under his belt now, he could probably eliminate him if he wanted. Which brought him a fair bit of pleasure thinking about it. </p><p>Instead deciding that the better option for getting revenge on Dean would be to mess with the things he loves. The few things that brought him happiness, destroying the illusion, and making them man completely miserable. </p><p>Starting small he decided to begin with messing with the things Dean drank regularly. HIs coffee, beer, and whiskey. Deciding to change the taste of each beverage to what Crowley could describe as a veggie smoothie with a hint of tofu. Dean's reaction was priceless, as he made gagging sounds and almost vomited a couple of times. </p><p>Dean thought at first that he probably got unlucky and grabbed a bad batch. But there was no way that was possible cause it was happening to every one of his favorite beverages. This was freaking him out to the point that he tried to tell Sam about it, and he would not believe him. Sam at least tried to give Dean the benefit of the doubt, trying a beverage that he just drank out of and it tasted fine. </p><p>This drove Dean to become very paranoid, refusing to touch any beverages resorting to only drinking water out of fear of tasting that gross vegetable tofu blend. The results had Crowley very satisfied as he had him right where he wanted him.  As he was ready to step up his torment again. Moving on to messing with Dean's second joy in life his food. </p><p>Dean and Sam sat at the dinner, Sam ordering a salad and Dean ordering a bacon cheeseburger one of his all-time favorite foods. The smell of the bacon cheeseburger had Dean drooling uncontrollably. As he took a bite, he was greeted with the taste of day-old kale that surely did not match the smell. It caused him to get up rushing to the washroom to unload his stomach into the toilet. Dean made his way back to the table sitting down and pushing his plate to the side. </p><p>An overly concerned Sam stared at Dean. “Dean, are you alright?”</p><p>Dean crossed his arms staring absent-mindedly at the plate. “I’m peachy, can you finish eating so we can go.” </p><p>Sam let out a huff of air “is there something wrong with the burger?” </p><p>Dean responded not looking “yeah, it doesn’t taste right.” </p><p>Sam looked at his brother raising his eyebrows “what does it taste like.”</p><p>Dean uncrossed his arms looking up at his brother then “it tastes like day-old kale.” </p><p>Sam who just had taken a bite of his salad spit it on the table laughing loudly. </p><p>“I’m glad you find this funny!” Dean yelled getting up in a huff, throwing down some money to pay the bill. </p><p>“let’s see how funny you find it when you have to make the mile hike back to the motel.” He yelled storming out of the dinner. </p><p>“Dean, wait,” Sam yelled running after his brother. Who was already in the impala speeding off? Leaving behind a very guilty Sam standing in front of the dinner.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Crowley's next idea is so good, just wait ! <br/>Also some news on Son of a Bicth the rewrite of the second part is done, ill be posting it in the next week or so ...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>vague summary time: Pie, Impala, Tricks are for Kids ? no wait .... tricks...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Allie, Here hi ! I hope you enjoy this new chapter !!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Sam arrived back at the motel he was greeted by a very grumpy Dean. Sitting on his bed watching Doctor sexy, eyes glued to the television unmoving. Closing the door, Dean looked away quickly from the television glaring at his brother then Turing his attention back to the television. </p><p>Sam let out a huff of air “listen, I’m sorry for not taking this seriously.” Sam spoke, his puppy eyes in full effect.</p><p>“I got something for you”.  Sam said holding up a bag causing Dean to glance over his eyes widening.</p><p>“is that,” Dean said sitting up turning off the television walking over to Sam plucking the bag out of his hands. Sitting down he pulled out the pie and the plastic fork out of the bag. Taking a huge bite, he let out a moan, as he had a bit of drool coming down his face. </p><p>Sam sat down at the table across from Dean “Are we good Dean? “Sam spoke.</p><p>Dean looked at his brother “The pie helped, but I’m still annoyed that you refused to believe someone’s messing with me seriously.” </p><p>“I’m sorry, for not taking you seriously, it’s just whenever Cas leaves you to get all weird,” Sam responded. </p><p>Dean gritted his teeth “Sam, this isn’t about Cas. Someone is targeting me and it’s freaking annoying that you do not trust me enough to take this seriously.” Dean replied trying to get another forkful of pie, but the pie moved out of the way of the fork. Causing both Dean and Sam to jump up from their seats surprised by the sudden movement of the pie. Dean Tried again but the pie flew off the table landing on the wall sliding down slowing landing on the floor. Sam’s eyes went from Dean to the pie to Dean “I’m sorry, I didn’t take this seriously; I promise tomorrow when we get to the bunker, we will get to the bottom of this together no more bullshit.”</p><p>Getting up the next morning they showered and packed their duffle bags getting ready to hit the road. Sam headed out the door first Dean following behind him. They made their way to the impala Sam stopping abruptly in front of it, as Dean ran face-first into Sam’s back.<br/>
Dean rubbed his face “Dude, what the hell?” he groaned walking around Sam.</p><p>“Deans wait! Don’t look,” Sam yelled trying to stop Dean from seeing the sight of his Impala, but he was too late.  As the sight of the Impala caused Dean to drop his duffle bag and drop to his knees out of shock.  </p><p>The Impala was decked out with a brand-new paint job, the black was replaced with hot pink paint. The inside interior of the car was a light pink, and the seats matched the outside paint job of the car. But the thing that stood out most about the car was the steering wheel which was bedazzled with various pink jewels and sparkles.</p><p>Dean was in shock unable to move, to speak, or respond to anything Sam said. Sam had no choice but to pick up his brother and haul him into the passenger seat of the car. Then going to pick up Dean's duffle bag, throwing it in the back seat with his. Then he begrudgingly got into the driver’s seat and starting the impala and making his way to the bunker. </p><p>When they arrived at the bunker Dean was at least able to drag himself out of the Impala, following Sam not saying a word as they headed into the bunker. Unlocking the door, Sam tired the lights, flipping the switch on and off the bunker stayed dark.  Glanced at each other, they nodded their heads, as cautiously made their way down the stairs, guns in tow ready to fire. </p><p>Reaching the bottom of the stairs they noticed an unidentified figure standing by the map table. they pointed their guns at it “who the hell are you!” the silhouette lifted their hands and spoke in a familiar voice “Easy their buckoos there’s no need to shoot.” </p><p>The silhouette put down its left hand and with its right, snapping his fingers the lights turning on in the bunker.  Revealing the mysterious silhouette to be none other than the trickster himself A.K.A the archangel Gabriel. </p><p>Dean's eyes grew wide as he pushed past Sam “You the one that’s fucking with me and my fucking car of all things you son of a …...” </p><p>Sam grabbed Dean's arm stopping him “Dean, calm down.”</p><p>Dean tore his arm out of Sam’s grip turning around to face him “Are you, fucking kidding me! I am not going to calm down! I’m going to go get some holy oil and you’re getting your lighter and were going to roast ourselves an archangel.” </p><p>Walking past Sam to grab some, Gabriel rolled his eyes snapping his fingers and plopping Dean forcefully into a chair. “You need to sit down and take a chill pill Deano, hear me out. If you still want to roast me afterward feel free to give it your best shot.” </p><p>Dean glares at Gabriel, who continued to speak “I wasn’t the one who did any of this too, you as funny as all these were. I’m innocent, but lucky enough for you the guilty party is in the room.” Snapping his fingers, he brought the invisible Crowley into the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Part Eigth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Part Eight is very short no need for summary lol</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>since this Part is SOOO short I'll be posting Part Nine and Ten in a few minutes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crowley was flabbergasted as “A” he was so sure he wouldn’t be found out so soon, “B” he was so disappointed as had so many more ideas on how to mess with Dean. The best idea he had so far was to put moose antlers on Sam’s head that only Dean saw. But of course, the archangel fucking Gabriel had to be the one to ruin his fun. Crowley was currently in a pickle as he needed to figure out the best way to get out of the situation, he was in. Because he currently had two guns and an angel blade in his face. </p><p>As an incredibly angry-looking Dean stepped forward yelling “Who the hell are you?” </p><p>“The names Crowley and for who the hell I think I am irrelevant. even if I told you, your little pea brain wouldn’t be able to comprehend it.”</p><p>Dean's eyes went wide as he punched Crowley in the face. Crowley’s glasses flew off from the impact of the punch sliding across the floor. Revealing his yellow snake-like eyes. Both Dean and Sam stood frozen staring at his eyes. </p><p> Crowley saw that the boys were in shock, he used that to his advantage trying to escape. running into an invisible wall. Slamming his hands on it, he was electrocuted and dropped to the floor slowly losing consciousness the last thing he saw was the Arch Angel fucking Gabriel.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Part Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Checking in on Aziraphale......</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been getting into the Resident evil games and have been very distracted from my writing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aziraphale was tired of sitting around the apartment moping about Crowley. Deciding to go out and open his bookstore today.  Before leaving he asked Castiel if he would like to come and help. Castiel declined to say he needed more time. Aziraphale not wanting to push Castiel too much, told that if he got lonely, he was more than welcome to come to the bookstore and hang out in the back. </p><p>As he bookstore, he felt better already unlocking it and closing the door ready to distract himself fully.  Turning around the sight of the bookstore brought one word to his mind </p><p>“Fuck.” </p><p>Taking in the sight of the bookstore he saw that the rug that was covering the portal was thrown half hazard across the room hanging off a couple of bookcases. The portal was activated and next to it was a copy of Aziraphale favorite book. Picking it up he noticed it was bookmarked, flipping to the page he picked up the bookmark flipping it over there was a note written on it. </p><p>Aziraphale, </p><p>My Angel, </p><p>I guess by now you have seen the condition of your bookstore, found the note and have put two and two together, and have a pretty good idea of where I went and what I plan to do. Please know I am doing this for Castiel and us. </p><p>Love Crowley.</p><p>Aziraphale dropped the book and the bookmark that fell slowly to the ground. As he ran out of the bookstore not even bothering to lock it. Heading back to the apartment to get Castiel, knowing that if he was going to get Crowley out of whatever mess he put himself in he was going to need help.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crowley tied to the chair,  The Winchesters and Gabriel surrounding him looking to get answers.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crowley woke up slowly lifting his head all groggy as he tried to move but was unable to. As he opened his eyes and looking down, he saw that he was tied to a chair “lovely” he thought closing his eyes taking a deep breath. But then he had thought about how he may as well use this situation to his advantage confronting the man head-on should do the trick, he just needed the right words to get in his head.</p><p>With the sound of the door opening, his eyes opened a slight smirk spread on his face. </p><p>“Oh, hello boys, I’d get up and shake your hands, but I’m a little tied up right now,” he said waving his bound-up hands, his smirk growing into a cocky.</p><p>“That cute,” Dean smirked looking from Crowley to Gabriel and then to Sam. Dean lunged at Crowley hitting him square in the stomach. Causing Crowley to wheeze out in pain as he was rendered breathless. </p><p>“What cat got your tongue nothing else to say, don’t worry I promise my pea brain can handle it,” Dean said.</p><p>Crowley, breathless wheezing turned into snickering then to laughter. As he stopped looking Dean right in the eyes and spoke unmoving and unblinking “yeah I’m sure your pea brain can handle it after all that wasn’t you standing there pissing your pants when you saw my eyes, oh wait.”</p><p>Dean's eyes grew twice as big as he lunged as Crowley punching him relentlessly in the face landing a couple in his stomach again. </p><p>“Stop” Sam yelled pulling his brother off Crowley. “Dean you need to calm down!” </p><p>Dean pulled himself away from his brother roughly “No! I will not fucking calm down; this mother fucker has been messing with me for the last three days and to top it all off has pictures of Cas on his phone and I want to know why!” Dean shouted as he stared down at his brother. </p><p>The sound of laugher breaking his attention away from his brother. </p><p>“What if I told you that we were lovers or that I have him locked away somewhere in a secret place, where I plan to torture him and slowly kill him. As he screams for Dean to save, rescue him. Or maybe everything I told you was a lie.” Leaning in to stare Dean in the eyes unblinking as he spoke “And maybe it's none of your business how I know your precious Cas.”</p><p> Dean stared at Crowley shaking visibly with anger. Sam swore he could see a vein about to pop in his brother’s head. Gabriel stepped forward and clapped his hands breaking apart Deans and Crowley’s staring contest. </p><p>“Okay, Deano knock it off Cas is fine,” Gabriel claimed. </p><p>“Oh? how the hell can you be so sure.” Dean asked crossing his arms and razing his eyebrows at Gabriel.</p><p>“Well, he’s not in any danger nor is he’s Cas lover and if you paid attention to the photos you would be able to see that,” Gabriel explained. </p><p>“But” Gabriel added, a sly smirk appearing on his face “What I’m interned in is the cute blonde guy in the photos, I mean damn I’d like to get me a piece of that shortcake.” </p><p>Crowley’s eyes started to glow menacingly as he stared at Gabriel, rage building in the air. “if you ever talk about him like that again. I will kill you and I promise they will be no coming back from that.”  Crowley hissed.</p><p>Sam stepped forward raising his hands “This got way out of hand.” Sam admitted sending a glare towards Dean them Gabriel lingering for a bit. Before returning his attention to Crowley. I’m sorry about them; I just want to talk no more fighting and as a mutual friend of Cas that shouldn’t be a problem.” </p><p>Sam pleaded with Crowley giving him puppy eyes. Which Crowley had to admit was getting to him till he glanced over at the other two men in the room. Looking at them he filled with an extreme rage and irritation welling up inside him. After observing Dean for so long he felt bad for Castiel. Castiel was in love with a hot-headed, selfish arrogant ass. As much as he would hate to admit, this revenge was beginning to be more for Cas than for his blue balls. Then there was Gabriel the arch douche bag himself who even in this universe felt the need to talk grossly about his Angel, Fucking Gabriel.  </p><p>Of course, if Sam were the one that approached him without the other two morons, he probably would have been more in the mood to chat. But after being electrocuted, beaten, and having his love insulted he was not in the mood for a chat of any kind. </p><p>Closing his eyes and opening them again looking at Sam “I’m sorry Sam, I’d love to chat, but after being beaten by your idiot brother and your boy toy over there insulting my love.  I’m no longer in the mood so maybe you should just kill me or leave me here to rot either way I ain't saying nothing.” </p><p>“Fine, have it your way then.” Dean said pushing past Sam pulling out the colt and pointing it right beaten his eyes cocking the gun Dean tilts his head “Any last words?” </p><p>Crowley had no last words, but a smile spreading on his face as he saw two familiar faces appeared behind the trio. “Dean, stop!” The familiar voice caused the three men's attention to be torn away from Crowley.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>